putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day of the Decisive Battle!
Summary Rin sings of how she'll show Len how she can be the idol that he's dreaming of, using the "magic words" she learned from Tashiro in Magic is Heresy, "Octopus in a Mini Skirt". Although it irritates her, she intends to be more like Miku, even pulling her hair into pigtails, to show impress Len. Dreaming about the future, she hopes Len will come soon to where she waits behind the school. Over time, she anxiously wonders where Len is and berates him when he arrives. She then asks him for his answer and chants her "magic words" before him. Following this, Len replies that it's bad and Rin stands shocked, repeating her magic words over and over. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English = Key Phrases *『君が見ていた夢』 I'll show you what you've been dreaming of *『恋に恋するボーカロイドだけど』 I'm a VOCALOID in love with love, but *『素直にね！なる「おまじない」』 The "magic words" to! Become docile *『だから　ミニにタコ！』 So, Octopus in a Mini Skirt! *『ムカツクけど　ミクみたいに アイドルメイクしてみる』 It's irritating, but like Miku/I'll try making myself up like an idol *『ひとりにしないで』 Don't leave me alone *『「悪いね」』That's bad Illustration Analysis The_Day_of_the_Decisive's_Battle.jpg|Rin waiting for Len at the back of the school Decisive_Battle_1.png|After Len said "no" to Rin's confession This song is a single-illustration PV. Rin is seen smiling in her school uniform, much like Miku's sans vest, and her hair is pulled up in ponytails in imitation of Miku. The setting of the picture is the back of the school, and the picture appears to be from Len's point looking at Rin in the moment she confesses her feelings. Following Len's rejection, the image turns grayscale and Rin's smile disappears. Tashiro can be spotted near the window on the bottom left side observing Rin and Len's interactions as he often appears to record events in the series, with Ronald McDonald's face seen at the top left and a leek sprouting from the ground. After the greyscale image, Tashiro disappears and Ronald becomes faint, while the leek breaks. The leek may symbolize Hatsune Miku as Rin attempts to imitate her; the leek being broken represents the attempt having failed. Ronald's presence may indicate the presence of drugs, as it is unclear if he is really there or simply a hallucination. Sound Effect Analysis Shortly before Len gives his answer to Rin, her heartbeat can be heard beating heavily, indicating her nervousness; the fact that she is a Vocaloid makes it unclear if that is a real heartbeat or not. Following Len's answer, McDonald's laughter can be heard, possibly meaning he was watching their conversation and laughs in response as multiple children can be heard laughing along with him. This may also indicate the sense of humiliation Rin feels, or else their conversation was witnessed by others. As Rin begins to repeat her "magic words", the sound of gunfire can be heard, possibly in reference to her shooting Abe's jacket as shown in Not Together. Trivia Notes *One of the tags for this video was "Yandeloid" (ヤンデロイド) on Nico Nico Douga. *The song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's second album, The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Curiosities *During the line "I'll stab you (<3)" red text is shown, indicating Red Rin. External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 2